


Lozenge

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Sex, Crack, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: Hunter needs something special from Steph before he can orgasm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry.

It was nearly over, thank fuck, Stephanie thought, lying on her back and staring up at the man above her. More than six foot of muscle, long blonde hair and a jawline that made women go weak at the knees, and he was all for her, trembling as he rocked inside her body, panting breaths too close to her face and making her wrinkle her nose.

“Please?” he rasped out, thrusting a little harder as his motion grew ragged, and if Stephanie had harboured any misconceptions about getting an orgasm out of this, she certainly wasn’t holding onto them now.

“Good boy, Hunter, I’m so proud of you,” she cooed, stroking his sweat-damp hair away from his face as he thrust deeper into her, his thighs shaking from exertion. She hoped that would be enough.

“No, please, please,” he panted, a hand gripping her shoulder as he lifted one of her legs higher, changing the angle to something that made him throw his head back and moan.

Stephanie sighed, and cleared her throat.

“Good boy, Hunter,” she growled, in a passable imitation of the voice of Vince McMahon, her father. “I’m so proud of you, you’ve done such a good job, son.”

“Thank you, thank you dad, thank you – “ Hunter babbled until he came inside her, slumping over her body and shaking with the waves of sensation burning through him. Stephanie waited a few moments, so as not to appear too rude, then gave him a shove, face a moue of disgust as he peeled his sweaty body off hers. He was clearly half-asleep already, but he handed her two pillows, and she propped them under her hips, keeping them lifted so that his semen would stay inside her.

After a while, he started to snore. Stephanie sighed again, something she was doing a lot of recently, and leaned over a little, taking a book off the nightstand, and opening it to a marked page. She coughed delicately, rubbing her throat as she turned a page, keeping herself in the uncomfortable position. She picked a small tin off the nightstand and opened it, picking one of the contents and popping it into her mouth with an audible sound of pleasure, the first she’d made that night, and settled back to her novel.

She hoped getting pregnant wasn’t going to take too long. She was running out of throat sweets.


End file.
